Les surprises que l'avenir nous réserve
by sweetcandy9
Summary: One-shot. C'est Peeta qui raconte ses pensées avant et pendant la moisson. Attention, certains passages repris du livre, donc je n'ai aucun mérite pour ces écrits. Je sais plus trop quoi dire à part que si vous aimez Peeta Mellark (et Josh Huchterson, qui est tellement beau!) venez lire. Salut!


**Salut tout le monde qui me lis en ce moment, voici un petit OS sur Hunger Games. C'est ma première fanfic sur cette série, donc j'espère que vous aller l'aimer! Je vous avertis tout de suite, les passages en italique n'ont pas été écrit par moi, ce sont des passages repris du vrai livre et tout le mérite revient à Suzanne Collins, la fabuleuse écrivaine de cette série. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Peeta! Descend, tu vas être en retard à l'école!

-Une minute!

Je me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai essayé de bien m'habille, mais en restant simple. Je respire un bon coup. Et je me dis tout bas :

-Tu es capable Peeta, fais pas la mauviette.

Aujourd'hui est la rentrée scolaire, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que c'est un jour spécial, aujourd'hui, je vais lui parler. À elle, Katniss Everdeen. J'ai hâte, mais en même temps je suis nerveux. Et si elle m'ignorait? Et si elle me riait en plein visage? Et si elle ne sait même pas qui je suis? Ça fait quand même longtemps l'histoire des pains, et je ne lui en voudrais pas si elle ne se rappelle pas de moi.

-Peeta Mellark! Descend immédiatement ou j'appelle ta mère!

Je descends à la vitesse de l'éclaire, la menace de maman fait toujours son effet. Mon père a un sourire satisfait.

-Bon maintenant que tu es descendu, allons-y, je dois aller faire des courses.

Je le suis et commence à marcher.

-En quel honneur tu t'habilles comme ça?

-Ça parait tant que ça?

Je suis horrifié, si mon père le remarque, mes amis vont le remarqué, l'école en entier va le remarqué, et elle aussi. Je vais seulement avoir l'aire d'un imbécile.

-Non, mais je le remarque quand tu empruntes les vêtements de tes frères.

-Ils ne le remarqueront même pas.

-Bien sûr que non, mais tu as attiré ma curiosité. Pourquoi est tu habillés comme ça? C'est pour une fille?

Comme je ne réponds pas et me contente de rougir, il comprend que c'est un oui.

-C'est qui?

-Katniss Everdeen

-Ah, mademoiselle Everdeen est toujours d'actualité.

Je marmonne :

-Elle l'a toujours été et elle le sera toujours.

Mon père soupir, je sais qu'il se fait du souci pour moi, il pense que je vais avoir le cœur brisé. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je ne m'attends pas à une réaction spectaculaire de sa part. Je vais seulement aller la voir et lui dire : «Salut, je suis Peeta, Peeta Mellark. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, mais nous sommes dans la même classe depuis le primaire. Alors as-tu passé de bonnes vacances?» Et j'espère ne pas avoir l'air trop idiot quand je lui dirai.

J'avais presque oublié la présence de mon père à mes côtés quand j'entends mon père murmurer :

-Peeta…

-Papa, je sais que tu penses que je vais me faire briser le cœur, mais met toi à ma place. À ma place, est-ce que tu le ferais?

-Bien sûr Peeta, et je l'ai déjà fait, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé comme je l'ai été.

-Qui? Maman?

-Non, c'était avant ta mère. C'est la mère de ta Katniss adorée. Elle est partie avec quelqu'un d'autre, un minier, et j'ai eu le cœur brisé.

-J'aime mieux avoir le cœur brisé que de m'empêcher de vivre mes émotions.

Mon père sourit faiblement et dit :

-C'est ton choix…

Et nous nous séparons, lui pour aller faire ses courses et moi pour aller à l'école. Quand j'arrive, je vois mes amis et je me dirige vers eux. Mon meilleur ami, Max, vient me voir en souriant.

-Hé salut Peeta!

-Salut Max, alors quoi de neuf?

-Bah, rien, toi?

-Je vais la voir aujourd'hui.

-Il était temps! Tu veux que je te paye?

Max m'a promis de me donner 5 dollars si j'allais lui parler.

-Non, garde ton argent.

-C'est comme tu veux.

-Bien, donc t'a pas oublier quel jour on est demain?

-C'est la moisson, je le sais, mes parents paniquent parce qu'ils ont peur que je sois choisi. Je dois admettre que ça me fait peur aussi.

-T'inquiète pas, le moment de stresse va passer et on aura une autre année normale.

-Je l'espère bien.

Je lui souris. La cloche sonne, donc tout le monde entre en classe. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Katniss. Mais je la vois pas après, elle est dans le fond de la classe, seule. J'irai lui parler à l'heure de pause.

La première partie de la journée passe vite. Je mange avec mes amis et je vois Katniss qui est avec cette fille, Madge, la fille du maire. Puisque ce sont deux filles très solitaire, elles se tiennent assez souvent ensemble.

Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains, me lever et aller lui parler. Mais juste au moment où je décide d'y aller, elle se lève et part comme une furie vers la sortie.

Raté, je me dis.

Le reste de la journée, elle reste dans le fond de la classe sans un bruit et quand la cloche sonne pour annoncer la fin des cours, je regarde dans sa direction, en vain, elle est déjà partie.

Je marche très lentement pour rentrer chez moi, pas très pressé de raconter mon échec cuisant à mon père.

Je reprends du courage en me disant que j'irais lui parler demain, juste avant le tirage au sort. Oui c'est une bonne idée.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans embrouilles. Mon père ne dit rien à propos de Katniss devant mes frères et ma mère. Ces derniers auraient surement rit de moi et ma mère aurait dit que ce n'est pas une fille pour moi. Pour elle, aucune fille n'est faite pour moi.

Mon père vient me rendre et visite et me demande :

-Et puis? Comment ça s'est passé?

-Oh, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui parler. Je le ferais demain.

-D'accord et pour demain, la moisson, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va bien aller.

-Je sais.

Mon père sourit et part.

Je l'espère de tout cœur.

Le lendemain je me réveille, je m'habille et va prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Ensuite je marche avec mes frères vers la place principale. J'ai l'impression d'attendre pendant des heures, quand l'extravagante Effie Trinket fait son entrée.

-Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue au 74e Hunger Games! Il y a bien longtemps…

Elle continue de parler, mais je ne l'écoute pas, c'est toujours le même discours à chaque et c'est vraiment ennuyant. Je cherche Katniss du regarde et je l'a vois, elle a l'aire de s'ennuyer à mourir, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Je détourne mon regard vers la scène quand j'entends :

-Maintenant, nous allons procéder au tirage au sort. Les femmes d'abord.

Elle se dirige vers le bocal des filles et tout le monde retient son souffle. Avec des mouvements beaucoup trop théâtraux, elle déplie et dit d'une voix enjouée :

-Primrose Everdeen

Everdeen? C'est le nom de famille de Katniss, je me demande si elles sont parenté… Tout d'un coup je vois une petite tête blonde qui s'avance lentement vers l'estrade, en arrière sa chemise dépasse un peu et ça lui donne l'aire d'une queue de petit canard. Mais oui! Je l'a reconnait, c'est la petite sœur de Katniss, cette dernière est très protectrice envers sa cadette.

Tellement protectrice que je vois Katniss crier :

_-Prim!_

Je me retourne en entendant la voix de Katniss. Elle continue d'appeler sa sœur, mais la petite continue d'avancer sans regarder derrière.

_-Prim!_

Katniss cours derrière elle, les autres se poussent tous à son passage. Elle tire sa sœur par le bras et s'écrie :

_-Je suis volontaire! Je me porte volontaire comme tribu!_

Oh non… Elle se porte volontaire pour sa petite sœur.

Je suis tellement égoïste, elle décide de protéger sa petite sœur tellement fragile et tellement gentille. Et toi Peeta Mellark tu ne penses qu'au fait que tu ne pourras jamais la revoir.

Je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer mes sentiments, parce que je doute qu'elle gagne.

Effie Trinket fait un grand sourire et dis :

_-C'est trop chou! Mais je crois qu'en principe on doit d'abord annoncer le vainqueur de la moisson, puis demander s'il y a des volontaires, et ensuite seulement, si quelqu'un se propose, euh…_

Mais Katniss n'en a rien à faire du protocole elle continue d'avancer et sa sœur se met à crier et à pleurer en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle crie :

_-Non, Katniss! Non! Tu ne peux pas!_

_-Prim, lâche-moi! Lâche-moi!_

Je suis surpris avec quelle brutalité elle dit ces mots, mais c'est surement pour ne pas craquer. Tout d'un coup, un grand garçon que j'ai déjà vu vient et prend sa petite sœur dans ses bras et lui chuchote quelque chose. Katniss se redresse et grimpe sur l'estrade. Et cette idiote d'Effie Trinket dit :

_-Eh bien, bravo! C'est l'esprit des Jeux! Comment t'appelles-tu?_

_-Katniss Everdeen._

_-Je parie qu'il s'agissait de ta petite sœur. Tu ne voulais pas te laisser voler la vedette, hein? Allez, tout le monde! Je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort notre nouveau tribut!_

Personne n'applaudit, qui voudrais applaudir devant cet horreur? Une petite fille de douze ans innocente qui se fait remplacer par sa grande sœur courageuse. C'est inhumain de séparer les familles comme ça.

C'est le silence dans la foule, puis une, puis deux, ainsi de suite, personnes lèvent les trois doigts du milieu de la main gauche et la tend vers elle. Je fais partie de ses gens.

Puis Haymitch quelque chose, le mentor des tribus du district douze, s'avance en chancelant, complétement saoul. Il quelque chose du genre que Katniss est courageuse, mais je ne comprends pas bien. Ensuite il tombe et on l'emmène sur une civière.

Ensuite Effie Trinket, qui n'a pas l'aire de comprendre quelque chose en ce moment, dit :

_-Quelle journée incroyable! Mais nous n'en avons pas encore terminé! Il est temps de choisir notre tribut masculin!_

Elle se dirige vers le second bocal et cette fois ne prend pas tout le temps du monde, elle prend le premier chapitre et se dépêche de revenir. Et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle annonce :

_-Peeta Mellark!_

Non. Non! C'est moi! Je vois mes frères et Max se retourner vers moi avec un visage horrifié. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me dirige vers l'estrade. Je suis complétement paniqué, mais je continu de marcher fermement et je garde mon sang-froid.

Quand j'arrive à côté d'elle, Effie Trinket demande s'il y a des volontaires. Bien sûr, il n'y en a pas. Je sais que mes amis et mes frères sont triste pour moi, mais ils ne vont pas risquer leur vie pour moi.

Le maire arrive et fait un discours sur un certain traité, mais ça voit est tellement monotone que je n'écoute pas vraiment. Le discours terminé, Katniss et moi on doit se serrer la main et j'essaie de le faire le plus gentiment possible, pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas un danger. Mais elle n'a pas l'aire de comprendre, on se fixe dans les yeux. Ensuite l'hymne nationale se met à jouer et nous nous dirigeons vers des chambres qui nous permettront de dire au revoir à nos proches.

Si on regarde le côté positif des choses, c'est que je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler, mais le mauvais côté c'est qu'elle va surement essayer de me tuer.

Malgré cela, je ne connais pas l'avenir, et je sais qu'elle peut nous réserver bien des surprises.

* * *

**Peeta, Peeta, Peeta... Si tu connaissais vraiment l'avenir tu ne dirais pas ça! Bon ok j'arrête de parler aux personnages! J'espère que vous avez aimé, merci de laisser un commentaire pour m'écrire votre opinion. En passant je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fanfic basé sur Peeta et Katniss, qui parlera un peu plus de romance, donc si vous aimez leur couple vous viendriez jeter un coup d'œil!**

**Ciao!**

**-xxx-**

**Mari**


End file.
